Queen Of Hearts
by Beautiful-Crying-Angel
Summary: A fic from Laura Hardy's point of view, when the boys are kidnapped. Includes OC. Please read first Author's note. FrankOC, JoeVanessa, and FentonLaura. The first story to be posted soon!


_**This is a short story from Laura Hardy's point of view. The boys are missing once again, and this is how she's really feeling.**_

_**Frank and Joe are kidnapped by one of their father's enemies. Laura just can't take it anymore. She just may be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but Maria.**_

_**FrankOC. All you need to know is that Frank is dating my OC Maria Matthews (just because I hate Callie with a passion). Frank found out that Callie was cheating on him with some guy, and Frank and Maria get together. **_

_**Quick Maria profile: Frank's age, long brown hair, hazel eyes, quiet, intelligent, etc. She will appear in a fic I'm planning on writing later on.**_

_**Warning: And if you do NOT like OCs I suggest you skip this fic, she plays a big part. There is slight Gertrude bashing. Laura may also seem Out Of Character . **_

_**I have put up warnings so please don't flame!!!**_

_**Thanks, and enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Queen Of Hearts**

_**Chapter One**_

_Missing Three Days_

Here I am, sitting on the couch, head in my hands, waiting pathetically to hear news from Fenton. It has happened again! Both Franklin and Joseph have been kidnapped by some crazed mad-man who's looking for revenge against my husband! Will this suffering never end?

Their sweethearts Maria and Vanessa are waiting with me. They always stay at the house when the boys are missing. They are very nice girls, and care greatly for my boys. I believe they do not deserve to go through this overwhelming stress. Yet, each time I suggest they should return home, and maybe get some sleep, they turn me down, stating that they would be better off remaining. I don't know what to think anymore.

Vanessa is seated beside me, trying her best to comfort me. It is hard though because she is distressed, and how is it possible to comfort someone when you are unable to console yourself? Trust me, it is useless. But she is a strong girl, that much is true. Vanessa is such a blessing for my little Joey.

Maria is in the kitchen, washing dishes for the third time today. When Frank goes missing she works constantly. Washing, cooking, cleaning, anything she can get her hands on.

Maria mostly remains quiet, talking rarely, and only cries when it is only her and Vanessa in the room. She tries remaining as strong as possible in front of me, which makes me grateful. She does all the housework, and answers the phone if I'm not in a state to. She reminds me so of my sweet Frankie…

"I'm sure it will be okay Mrs. Hardy," Vanessa says softly, breaking my train of thought.

"I know dear. I know," I respond, even though neither of us can be positive if her words are true. What else could I say? It is not like I can tell her that the boys could die. Die a horrid and painful death at the mercy of a crazed, bloody-thirsty psycho! "Oh God!" I whisper, my tears falling down my cheeks. Why couldn't I save my boys? Why wasn't I able to help them?

"We're here for you Mrs. Hardy," Vanessa soothes, rubbing my back gently. "If you want to talk we're here." I truly am thankful for these two angels.

You see, for a large part of my marriage, Aunt Gertrude lived with us. When the boys went missing it was like hell. All she ever did was whine and nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! I wished the woman would just shut her mouth! She never helped me! I only love her because I have to. She's not my sister, so why should I put up with her? She got married last year, and moved to Georgia with her husband. Thank heaven!

Maria finished washing the dishes, and decided to come sit with us. She runs a hand through her brunette hair, a habit I spy Frank doing. Vanessa's crying once more, keeping her sobs as quiet as possible. Maria's face is pale, and she's choking back thoughts of losing the boys.

"Maria," I say softly. "It's okay to cry. You need to let your emotions out."

"I can't Mrs. Hardy," she whispers, shaking her head, almost as if to clear it. "If I cry that means that I believe the boys are not coming home. It means I accept that there is a reason to cry. I just…I just can't." I lock eyes with her. How could one girl have so much insight?

There is a long silence, until suddenly the phone rings, startling the three of us. Maria volunteers to answer it. "Hello?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level. Placing a hand over the receiver she turns to me, "Mrs. Hardy your husband is on the phone, would you like to talk to him or should I tell him you're lying down?"

"It's okay," I say, standing. "I'll talk to him." Maria hands me the phone, her hand shaking. She's trying to hide it, but she knows that Fenton must have news, and it's killing her inside. Both girls are at my side now.

"Hi dear," I answer, letting the emotion pour into my voice. Fenton should know how horrible I'm feeling. I can not help but blame him. The boys follow in _his_ footsteps. This man hates Fenton, not **me**, **Fenton**!

I listen to what he is saying, but by the tone of his voice, I don't think I'm going to like it. Maria and Vanessa are watching me. Their eyes are burning holes in my skin. As my husband explains me, in that stupid monotone voice of his, what's happening I feel dizzy, my head starts spinning, and I need air.

The girls must have sensed how I was feeling, because Vanessa returned to her spot on the couch, holding her head in her hands, and Maria is in the kitchen again. This time she's sweeping.

I listen to what Fenton has to say, but my body is trembling as I hang up. I can't take it anymore! I just can't take it! I pick up the vase beside me, let out the scream I've kept bottled up, and I throw it at the wall before falling to my knees. The vase shatters, along with my heart.

"It's his fault!" I cry, between sobs. Why should I bother hiding it any longer? I'm mad at Fenton for letting that monster get a hold of my babies! I'm angry at the police for not finding them! And I'm bitter at the world for bringing me pain!

"Mrs. Hardy?" The girls ask gently, rushing to my aid, their faces drawn with fear.

"My little boys," I mumble, ignoring their presence. Maria bends down beside me and helps me to stand. I forbid myself from pushing her away, concentrating instead on Vanessa, as she gingerly picks up the pink porcelain pieces.

"It's already midnight Mrs. Hardy," she implies, indirectly hinting that maybe I should get some rest.

"I think I'll head to bed now." I sigh. Maybe I do need some sleep. "You girls can spend the night." I invited the girls to stay last night also. Maria slept in Frank's room, and Vanessa in Joe's. I don't know if it was the best idea to put them in the boys' rooms, but I have nowhere else to put them up.

QUEENOFHEARTS

I lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It is the only thing that brings even a shred of peace to my mind. It's just so blank, so peaceful, so silent. I listen carefully to the darkened household. Vanessa is sobbing silently from Joe's room. I guess Maria is asleep because I do not hear her.

Suddenly a sharp pain engulfs my heart. I can feel it burning like fire in my chest. I sit up in bed, gasping for air. The walls start closing in around me, and my head is spinning. My mind is screaming. I know something's wrong! A mother's instinct; I can sense something terrible just happened. Tears spill over my eyes, because I know I can not do anything to protect them.

Quickly I throw back the covers. The walls are getting closer and closer together! I hurry down the stairs, and outside. The cool air hits my skin, like a burst of ice, as I step out into the quiet night. I breathe in the fresh air, and can feel my mind starting to clear.

I sit on the step, placing my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands. I gaze absent-mindedly at the starry sky. They are breath taking, sparkling like diamonds in the sky. Like an ever-present symbol of hope. I shut my eyes, bringing memories of the stars forth.

(_Memory_)

_Fenton and I laid on a blanket under the stars. We were younger then, and our love pure. I snuggled closer, pressing closely against his strong body, taking in the sweet scent of his cologne. He always wore it when we were on a date, because he knew I love the smell. _

"_The sparkle in your eyes could make even the stars jealous," he whispered, catching my sight. I blushed, even though the line was corny, and held him like I'd never let go. "Laura…" his voice was soft; like music._

"_Yes?" I asked, turning on my side so that I received a full view of him. I could not help but smile every time I saw his handsome face._

"_Laura…will you marry me?" I pushed a strand of blond hair from my face, allowing him to see my reaction. A smile was painted on my features. It felt like it would break my face I was that happy!_

"_There is nothing I would want more!" And then, in the light of the stars, Fenton placed a ring on my finger, and I knew it meant forever._

(_Memory Ends_)

Opening my eyes, I sigh. Back then our love was the most important thing to him. But now…all he cares about are his cases. I know that's probably not true, but sometimes I can feel the man I love slipping away between my fingers. And now I could lose my boys…

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves," I hear Maria's voice behind me. She sits beside me, and directs her attention to the stars. "William Shakespeare said that." I do not say anything. How would you respond to _that_?

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves…_What had she meant? She can be quite -what's a good word?- unique sometimes.

After a long silence I think of something to say. "You're a good girl Maria. You and Vanessa remind me greatly of myself." I glance at her, to make sure she is listening. "But that's what makes me nervous. I don't want you to end up like me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when you fall in love with law enforcement, nothing is ever easy. It changes your life forever." I watch my breath appear before my eyes, but I am oblivious to the cold, all I know is this pain I'm experiencing. This pain I'm so sick of feeling…

I stand, leaving Maria to ponder. "I must be headed back inside, don't stay out too long." She nods, but keeps her gaze fastened to the sky. The girl really loves him, I realize. And Vanessa loves Joe. But that will only bring misery. Only misery…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what does everyone think? Should I continue? Please be kind in reviews. And if you have any questions or ideas PM me. **

**Thanks,**

**B.C.A**


End file.
